


Key does MCYT Angst One-Shots :D

by silenceonkey



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cause Key hates smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In Character, MCYT One Shots, Minecraft, No Smut, Ranboo joins the family :D, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Uhhhhhhhh, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, breaking character, fuck you, i dont fuckin know, i dont know what tags to use, mcyt - Freeform, uhhhhhh, you can make requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceonkey/pseuds/silenceonkey
Summary: lallalallalalallala ive got writers block and need creative flowALSO feel free to go check out my other fics :D
Comments: 26
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Key loves writing (obviously)   
So! Here you can request one shots (mostly angst but believe it or not Key CAN write fluff, she just doesnt XD)

Rules: 

1) No Smut (she will fucking ignore it)  
2) ships are iffy territory so dont be surprised if your ship is declined  
3) Key ran out of rules to list

Okiiiiiii :D


	2. hehe- key is projecting :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy deals with the crisis that is having a persona,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka key projects into Tommy but it eventually slips away from her own story (mostly the comfort part XD)

“Alright boys! Well, thank you for coming to the Sleepy Boi’s stream! Remember to save up those twitch primes for me! And goodnight!”

“Tommy?”

He drew his hand to his head, taking a shaky breath as he clicked the end stream button.

“Tommyyy?”

“Wilbur I don't think he can hear you, so would you shut it and wait.”

“TOMMY!”    
His head snapped up, reflexively reaching his hand to grab his wrist.    
“Yeah? What’s up Wil?” He took a careful breath, trying to remove the shaking from his voice.

“You alright? You seemed a bit odd today,”    
“Yeah, I- uh I’m alright- yeah, uh..big man!” Tommy stumbled over his words, noting that he was so obvious with the lie.

“Tommy? You know we are here for you right..?” Phil’s voice was caring,    
“Yeah! C’mon I know what I’m on about man! ‘M alright!”   
“Okay mate, well, Ill be right back. Kristen’s calling for me.” 

“Yeah, me too I gotta go grab some food.”   
“Oh, Techno you should as well. I doubt you’ve eaten anything today.”

“Bahhhhhhh, fineeeee.” Techno’s monotone slipped through the call and suddenly everyone was on mute.

Tommy broke, reaching a hand out to mute himself. He closed his eyes and clicked the mute button, bringing his knees up to his chest and beginning to sob.

“I’m tired… nobody would even fucking miss me. They’d just miss TommyInnIt the problem child..” He wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his head into the crevice between them

“I don’t deserve them.. Hell I barely even managed to get on in time, I’m fucking useless. Everybody wants to see TommyInnIt, the loud and angry demon spawn… they stay around me, why can’t I just provide them with that?” Tommy cried, knowing his parent’s were too far across the house to hear him, not that they’d care.

“Tommy…” His head snapped up, eyes shooting open.

“Wilbur-”   
“Toms…” He heard the crack in Phil’s voice, 

“No- Phil, dont-”   
“Tommy.” Even Techno was upset.

_ You fucked up. _

_ You fucked up. _

_ You fucked up. _

_ You fucked up. _

_ You made Wilbur upset. _

_ You made Techno cry. _

_ You made them concerned. _

_ Idiot. _

_ You missed the mute button. _

_ What are you? _

_ Fucking stupid. _

_ You fucked it up. _

_ They’ll never want to speak to you. _

_ They’ll leave you after that. _

_ You fucked up! _

_ You fucked it all up! _

Tommy’s breath picked up, hands finding his chest.

“Tommy…” Wilbur was quiet, he could hear the sadness. His hand itched toward the end call button, pausing before he pressed it.

“I’m sorry, you don’t have t-to talk to me anymore- I wouldn’t-”

“Wait Tommy-!” He ended the call, the hurt and concern in Phil’s voice sent him tumbling to the floor. How had he missed the mute button? Why did he close his eyes before he pressed it? Why the FUCK was he so stupid. 

He fell alseep on the floor that night, unable to hear the hundreds of calls and messages that flooded his discord. The next morning when he woke up he checked his phone.

_ 99+ Missed Calls from ‘Wilburrrrrrr’ _

_ 99+ Missed Calls from ‘Dadza’ _

_ 52 Missed Calls from ‘The Blade’ _

_ 12 Missed Calls from ‘Big T’ _

_ 99+ Messages from ‘Wilburrrrrrr’ _

_ 87 Messages from ‘Dadza’ _

_ 29 Messages from ‘The Blade’  _

_ 46 Messages from ‘Big T’ _

“Shit…” His back ached from his sleep on the floor, his head hurt like hell from all the crying he’d done, his everything crippled as he remembered all of the previous night’s events. He’d ruined everything.

Tommy fully sat up, pulling discord up.

The messages there were real, an extremely large amount.

Hell, they even had Vikkstar messaging him. He smiled when he saw the circular icon, but it was gone once he read the message itself.

_ ‘Tommy, your friends are worried sick. Are you alright?’ _

No.

He had beyond fucked up.

Everyone knew.

Everyone was mad at him.

He clicked open Wilbur’s discord messages.

_ ‘Tommy,’ _

_ ‘Tommy’ _

_ ‘Tommy’ _

_ ‘TOMMY’ _

_ ‘Tommy are you alright?’ _

_ ‘Tommy I will call the police.’ _

_ ‘Answer me dickhead.’ _

_ ‘Tommy please,’ _

_ ‘Tommy I’m worried,’ _

_ ‘Just one message,’ _

_ ‘I need to know that you are alive.’ _

He clicked out, tears streaming down his face as he opened Phil’s messages.

_ ‘Tommy mate, where are you?’ _

_ ‘Talk to me bud,’ _

_ ‘Tommy please,’ _

_ ‘Tommy we are all worried sick.’ _

_ ‘Hey kid, Vikkstar messaged you :D’ _

_ ‘Tommy?’ _

_ ‘Toms?’ _

_ ‘TommyInnIt?’ _

_ ‘One message kid,’ _

_ ‘Please, I want you to talk to me.’ _

He sobbed, hand resting over his heart as he opened Techno’s messages.

_ ‘TommyInnIt.’ _

_ ‘Get your ass on here and message me back before I kill you,’ _

_ ‘Tommy’ _

_ ‘I'll give you netherite.’ _

_ ‘Everyones flipping out Tommy,’ _

_ ‘I'm here if you need to talk’ _

_ ‘But I’m not good with emotions soooo’ _

_ ‘Come on Tommy’ _

_ ‘That was funny,’ _

_ ‘Tommy?’ _

He took a quick breath and pulled up the general chat,

‘Why is everybody freaking out?’

The messages were spamming,

Dream, Sapnap, Bad, Wilbur, Techno, Tubbo, Fundy, Phil, Karl, Skeppy, Quackity, Ranboo, everyone quickly flooded the general chat.

‘Where have you been?’

‘What happened?’

“You disappeared! You little shit, are you okay?’

‘Wilbur fucking calm down.’

‘No!’

‘I’m just fine, sorry guys I went to sleep. Needed a power nap.’

‘Bullshit.’

‘Call the group chat right now Tommy,’

‘Wil it’s early on a saturday morning, why would I’ he was halfway through typing when the message came through.

‘Tommy, get the fuck on this call or I will grab Wilbur and we will be on our way to your house.’ 

Philza was serious, so Tommy got himself together and hopped on the call.

“Hey boysss!” Tommy greeted the four of them in the SBI + Tubbo group chat.

“Tommy, don’t.” Techno sighed loudly into the mic. 

Tommy took in multiple things at once.

1- aside from Techno, everyone’s cameras were on.

2- They all looked scared

3- Everyone was waiting to see his face.

“What's with the cameras? You lot never turn your o-”   
“Tommy, turn your camera on.” Phil sighed heavily, pressing his hand to his forehead. He glanced at the mirror, circles lined up under his eyes angled just under the deep red from how much crying he’d done.

“I can’t-”   
“Tommy you were streaming last night, we know you can turn it on.” Wilbur was serious, but his voice cracked and tears still sat at his eyes.

“Wil I-”

“Tommyyy just turn it on.” Techno droned out, a heavy sigh but the concern still broke through his annoyed facade.

Tommy sighed and clicked on the camera with a sigh, rubbing his eyes.

“That’s it, I’m coming over.” Wilbur crossed his arms and stood up.

“Wilbur you live like two hours away!” 

No.

Wilbur would hate him.

“Good thing he’s not going alone then,”

“You two are grown men! You can’t just show up-”

Not Phil too.

“I would come- but that's a very long plane trip, and it's so expensiveeeeee,” Techno chuckled, trying to ease the air.

That wasn’t really working.

“I gotta go-” He started to stand up, easing his headphones off his head.   
“Tommy it’s a Saturday, both you and I know you have nothing to do today. So sit back down and stay on this call.” Phil watched him sit back down with content, rubbing his temple.

“We’re here for you Tommy.”

Those words would never make sense.

Why were people so sure they could help in such easy ways?

He thought he’d lost them…

But now they were just being even more clingy. 

Wilbur clicked off his camera and left the call, joining again on his phone. 

There was the click of a closing car door, and then he heard a car start.

“Wilbur go back inside,” Tommy looked at his icon, the stupid look that always made him laugh.

“No chance, I’m on my way to your house.”

“Wilbur you are in Brighton!”

“I don’t care.”

They heard Phil call to someone about going out for the day, and then the same thing ensued.

“Holy shit they were being serious.”

“Yes, Techno, I am very serious.” 

“Guys, you don’t have to-”

“Tommy, I will kill you, hush.”

“My parents are never going to let you just-”

“Walk your ass to the nearby diner when we are close,”

“Wilbyyyyy” Tommy tried to distract them, 

“Bitchhhhh you are not taking my mind off of this.”

“God fucking- why are you being so serious?”   
“Tommy you look like shit, you left suddenly last night, and for fucks sake you didn't answer ANY of my messages, why do you  _ think  _ I’m worried?”

“You almost got in trouble for all the yelling?”   
“Tommy I swear to god,” He heard Wilbur try to suppress a laugh.

That was it.

Go with the peppy attitude, make everything okay.

“Tommy go get something to eat,” Phil sighed

“HAH!” Techno’s voice echoed through, trying to break the ice that narrowly sat over the call.

“You too Techno,”

“Fucking whyyyyyyyy”

“HAH!” Tommy laughed, standing up. “Okay- okay, I’ll be right back.” He slid his headphones onto his desk and left the room, heading downstairs.

“Phil I’m worried.”

“I know Wilbur, all we can do is bother him.”

“Aren’t you both heading to him?”   
“Yes Techno,”

“Why am I always left outttt,”

“Because you are an american,” Tubbo had clicked into the call. “Tommy’s alive?”

“Yeah..he’s okay,”

“Poggers,” The stiffness in Tubbo’s shoulders disappeared,

“And I make my big return.” Tommy’s door flew open and he walked in, clutching a cookie in his lanky fingers. “Good morning Big T,” He slid into his seat, putting his headphones on.

  
  


I dont know how to end this soooooooo fuck you, you dont get an ending.

This was just Key projecting SOOOOOO- Oh and uHHhhhhHhhh yeah :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, Keys way of coping is through fanfics, so thats why she gets so fucking excited when people say its really good :D


	3. Achilles Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> key decided that this was better than a math assigment so here,
> 
> fuckin 'ave it then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

“Tommy! What are you doing?!” Tubbo shot forward, voice echoing off the netherack walls.

“Just jump Tommy,” Wilbur was calm, standing a few feet away from Tommy with a pleasant smile on his face.

“Tommy! Its not worth it! Please!” Tubbo kept running, he was too far. Wilbur had too much of an influence over him.

“Come on then Tommy, you have NOTHING! You’re country, you’re people, you’re friends, all stripped from you! Go ahead!” Tommy tensed, clutching his compass in his hands as his brother’s voice echoed around in his own head.

“Tommy! Don’t listen to him dammit!” 

“Be real and just jump, you  _ dense mother fucker _ .” Wilbur glared at Tubbo, his gaze cold.   
“You’re worth more than this Tommy! Get down! Please!”

“You’re nothing more than a fucking rat, Tommy. Be real. Not even your own brothers wanted you around.”

_ Fucking Wilbur!  _ _   
_ _ Even as a ghost he manages to tear down every bit of progress anyone had made with Tommy. _

_ All the pain he’d gone through. _ _   
_ _ All of it was just for Wilbur’s benefit. _

“Tommy! Thats not true and you know it! You are so much more than a rat!”

“You wanted my opinion, here it is Tommy!”   
“Nobody asked for your opinion!”

“Remember that  _ you _ asked for this Tommy! You asked for my advice and  _ I’m giving it to you _ !” Tommy shuddered, despite the heat of the nether he felt cold.

“NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR THOUGHTS!”

“Be done with this now.” All three of them froze, the two farthest from the edge turning to face the monotone newcomer. A piglin hybrid stood before them, a sack of gold sitting next to him. Philza floated over him, sobbing for his boys and what they had become.   
“Yes! Jump off Tommy!” Wilbur cackled, eyes alight with pure insanity.

“Tommy, get off the cliff.” Tommy finally turned, blue eyes full of tears.

Tubbo finally reached Tommy, taking his hand and leading him off the edge. Tommy stumbled into Tubbo’s arms. A cry escaping his lips as he just leaned against the older boy. Philza approached them, only stopped by Techno placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head. Wilbur had disappeared with his fury, leaving Tommy to once again suffer the consequences of his own brothers actions.

Tommy just wanted to be a kid again.   
He was tired of the wars, the s-l-a-very, the fighting, the tears.    
He wanted to go home and listen to his discs.

But he didn’t even have those anymore.

The road to recovery was going to be a long and with none of them ever having trecked it before, it was going to be ten times harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are those emotions for ya?
> 
> Caring Techno?
> 
> In this economy?
> 
> From someone who rarely writes Techno into fukin anything?
> 
> WAAAAAA-?
> 
> also- if you see grammar mistakes, no you dont. its three in the morning, im not revising it right now XD


	4. key projects into tommy pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt. 2 to the first one shot on here (that now isnt technically a one-shot XD)

“Jesus christ Tommy you know that's not breakfast. Now shoo till you get some,”

“Fine, fine. I’m going,” He raised his hands into the air in mock surrender, backing out.

Phil shot up straight when he heard loud shouting coming from Tommy’s microphone. Everyone’s attention was on the camera as they waited for his return. They heard what sounded like skin connected will skin and a cry.

Tommy.

Tommy had cried out.

The fuck?   
  
Phil sped up in his car, as did Wilbur. Tubbo was frantic, eyes darting around and impatiently awaiting for his friend’s return. Techno audibly grit his teeth, anger seething, but behind the mask of pure- unfiltered fury, were eyes of concern.

Tommy stumbled back into his room, shutting his door as quietly as possible before turning back to his pc.

“Hey guys, my parents are going out for the day and asked me to-,” 

“Awesome, then we will just come straight there.”

“But they’ll see your cars and I’ll-” Tommy paused, he wanted them here, didn’t he? So why was he trying so hard to keep them away?

So they wouldn’t see what stayed in the house.

“Hey, hey Tommy, go take a shower. I’m still a while away so you’ve got time to get ready.” Phil’s voice echoed into the mic. “Wilbur where are you? I think we should just ride together at this point.”

Tommy nodded and sighed, muting himself and walking away. 

They could see him walk out of the room clutching shower necessities. 

“Phil, his face is red.” Tubbo had clicked his camera off after Tommy left, by the crack in his voice gave him away almost instantly.

“I know Tubbo, I know.” 

By the time Tommy came back, he announced that his parents had already left before sitting down in his chair.

Phil pulled up to his house soon enough, parking nearby to be less suspicious. He and Wilbur got out, although- while Phil patiently knocked, WIlbur got  _ back on the call _ and told him to come let them in. 

“Uhhh…heyyyyyy!” Tommy waved slightly, laughing.

“Tommy,” Wilbur frowned, taking in the faded mark on his cheek, the large hoodie, the pants, the bright smile.

“Hey willlllllllll,” Tommy chuckled nervously,

“Anybody home?” Phil laughed, ruffling his hair.

“Noooope!” He moved out of the way, a sigh escaping him when he realized they weren’t going to pry into him just yet.

“You eat anything today? Other than a cookie.” Phil looked at him, specifically his cheek.

“I uh- yeahhh I had some uh- bacon? Eggs?”

“That's a no. Hey Techno, what about you?” 

“Mhm, I had waffles,” The monotone voice faded out of Techno’s phone and Tommy smiled, of course Techno wanted to stay on call. 

Yep, key STILL doesnt know how to end this so you get a part two until she picks it back up XD


	5. new energy spawned from old memories <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for thissss and now its out! POGGGG! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually so mcuh fun to write! :D

“Tommy! Ranboo! Get up!” A tall blonde boy sat up, stretching. It had been almost a year since Phil had free them and he couldn’t be happier.

“Yeah big man, ‘m up!” He called out, chucking a plush pillow at his still sleeping roommate.

“Tommy whyyy,” Ranboo sighed and sat up, a garbled huff escaping him.

“We have to get to work, bitch!” He shot up, jumping off the bed and falling directly to the floor. Ranboo burst into laughter, throwing the pillow back at his fallen form.

“Fuckkkkk”

“Did you stand up too fast?”

“You know it my frienddddd,” He stood up again. “Get up for real asshole, we have work in two hours and you know how Karl gets when we run late.”

“Yeah yeah, him and his stupid cafe.”

“There's clocks  _ everywhere  _ man, I feel like he’s watching us.” Tommy wheezed, smiling as another garbled chuckle faded from his brother.

“Mates! Breakfast!”

“Phiiiiiil! It’s almost twelve, stop babying them!” Wilbur’s voice echoed through the hall and Tommy did nothing other than shout bitch.

They shot up, Ranboo almost falling down the stairs while Tommy just laughed at him.

“I still don’t get why you refused to join me at Hot Topic.” Techno sat on the counter, knee drawn up to his chest as he braided his knee length hair.

“Because Karl was willing to pay us more, plus he and his boyfriends are supposedly going to get big, and we want to be there for the money,” Tommy, being the annoying child he is, ruffled Techno’s hair and completely threw off his braid, the older male fixing him with an angry glare.

“I made french toast,” Phil smiled and sighed, setting some plates on the table.

“Thanks Phil,” Ranboo smiled and sat down, grabbing the embroidered black and white apron that Karl had bought for him his seconds week there.

He and his ‘boyfriends’ - Sapnap and Quackity - had opened the cafe after Karl became obsessed with time turners anc clocks. He got quickly annoyed when people ran late and yet for some reason he was always running off to the town of SMP, bordering directly outside of L’manberg. After Phil and co. rescued them, they felt like they owed it to their new family to help pay for things around the house,

So the moment they could - they got jobs at the  _ Time Cafe _ in the L’manberg Central Mall.

“Shit! Ranboo! Gogogo!” Tommy shoved the taller boy out of the door, grabbing his keys from the side table.

“You can’t drive Tommy!” Phil’s voice rang out from the door, he waved their aprons frantically.   
“Can’t stop me, bitch!” Ranboo said sorry to Phil, grabbed their aprons, and sprinted to the car. He dove into the backseat, climbing into the passenger seat as Tommy sped off.

_ Those two idiots. _

_ They were newer to the family and always so eager to please the other tree they lived with. _

_ Phil just wanted them to be kids, but obviously his younger two could care less about that. _

_ Now that he honestly thought about it, he’d never want any of his sons to move out. _

_ But that was inevitable.  _

_ His time with them was going to fade, even if he didn’t want it to. _

_ But until then _

_ he could baby them however much he wanted. _

“Hey Phil?” Wilbur shocked his father out of his thoughts, having brought down a suitcase.

“Yeah what’s up mate?”

“We’re going to be late for the plane.”

“Oh shiT! Techno let’s go!” Phil took off out the door, leaving his son’s to carry our his suitcases on top of his own.

He shot a text to the family group chat, reminding them that the house was going to be empty of them for a few days- and of course the second reminder to not throw any parties or burn the house down.

“You are 21 seconds late boys,” 

Karl was waiting for them when they got to work, tapping his foot impatiently as if they were 21 minutes late rather than seconds.

“Karlllll! My mannnnn! There was traffic!” Tommy groaned, tucking his keys into his apron pocket wile Karl slowly broke the annoyed posture.

“You two have to close tonight, you know that right?” 

“Of course sir,” Ranboo smiled and pushed Tommy over towards the counter, despite the blonde’s complaints.

“Sapnap! Quackity! Come on! We have to get to SMP for that meeting with Dream and George!”

“Karl we don’t have to be there for another hour!” Quackity groaned from his seat, he was documenting the schedules, pushing nonexistent glasses up on his nose.

“No! It’s always better to be early, then there’s no chance you won’t be on time!” He pushed them out the door, tossing the place’s keys to Ranboo.

“Don’t kill any customers, and close on time,  _ please _ .”

“You’ve got it Karl!” Tommy finished tying his pale red apron back with a content chuckle as his boss shut the door.

“Eret! Hey, what’s up?” Ranboo smiled, passing the local museum director a menu despite already knowing what they wanted.

“Kick them outttt!” Tommy groaned from behind the counter, crossing his arms and blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

“Tommy! Give it up, seriously? You’re gonna hold the fact that I pushed you against me forever?” Eret moaned, a long sigh escaping them as they finally ordered a caramel frappe with extra ice.

“Big T!” Tommy smiled brightly, arms wide as he welcomed the bee boy into the cafe. His smile grew wider as he pulled a pin out of his pocket. The other day while he was looking around Boxed Lunch (if you've never been, its like the really pastel and bright version of hot topic - they are sister stores and i love both with a burning passion :D ) and he had spotted the small bee pin sitting amongst a bunch of Disney shit, he already had an account hooked up to the place (definitely for gifts, not because he wanted anything there. The place screamed Tubbo, not him.) so he just decided that fuck it. He could afford it.

“Thanks Tommy!” He clipped it onto his overalls, adjusting the strap with a content chuckle. 

“Soooo- Macha Green Tea Latte?”

“Pleaseeeee!”

“Gogy!” Tommy laughed from the front of the cafe, already pulling out the small crown stickers he had begun to stick to the sides of the older man’s drinks after finding out that he was the a son of the great “Sofa King”. Inside joke.

“Hello Tommy, you don’t even know if I want a drink yet, put those stickers away you little shit.” He crossed his arms, laughing as he pushed up his glasses.

“Oh yeah? What do you want then Big Man?” Tommy challenged, grin wide.

George decided to forfeit, he wanted boba.

“Uhh...whatever the new drink Karl added to the menu is. Make a big scene and I will end your life.”

“Hehe,..mkay Gogy,”

Ranboo smiled and adjusted his apron, deciding that he would need to join Tommy in his sticker escapades.

“Ah, hey Fundy!” Ranboo smiled, immediately going to make the cinnamon latte he was used to,

“Good afternoon Ranboo,”

“How’re the cases going?” He smiled, remembering how many times the lanky man had come in complaining about criminals and dreamons, in other words the people from the gang he had been assigned to around the same time they had arrived in town.

“I hate thisss!” Fundy sighed, finally sitting down as Ranboo brought him his drink.

“Things will look up soon, I’m sure of it Fundy!” 

“9 PM! Closing Timeee! Everybody, GET OUT! Not my problems anymore!” Tommy started rushing people out, earning him harsh complaints from Ranboo, who was patiently refilling some of the syrup bottles.

They began to walk out, Tommy talking loudly and swearing that one day the cops would totally catch all the dreamons. Ranboo just laughed along, at least until they made it to the front door of the mall. Every other shop in the building had closed, everyone was gone for the night. 

So why was there a huge group of weird people sitting outside.

Ranboo spotted them first, hand flying up as he covered Tommy’s mouth with a harsh shush. 

“Dude what the fuck?” Tommy at least whispered, rolling his eyes at Ranboo’s sigh of relief.

“There’s a bunch of guys outside.”

“So? I’m a big man. I can handle myself.”

“Sure you can, one of them has a gun.” Ranboo hissed, growing slightly more fearful as he heard the smash of a bottle and the shout of many men. Tommy on the other hand began to freak out, backing away from the door silently. 

Despite his before calm and obnoxious bravado, he quickly became a quivering child with huge eyes and a desperate expression. “What do we do Ranboo?”

“Come on- we can go back to the cafe and wait them out, yeah?”

“Yeah.. good idea- Big Man.” He managed the words and then took off, pulling Ranboo behind him. Once they were inside, Tommy freaked out and slammed the door shut, locking it once more. He slid against it, hands over his ears as the sound of glass shattering and shouts flooding his mind with painful images and burning reminders of the scars that lingered like memories across his damaged arms.

“Hey! Hey, calm down alright? You’re okay Tommy, you’re safe.” Ranboo pulled him into a hug.

“Come on- there’s still some cookies in the back and I can brew you up a quick batch of Spiders Brew,” That gained him a smile. It was always the blonde’s favorite, even when they were stuck in that wretched foster home- it was also something Ranboo took into careful consideration while looking for a place for them to work.

“Thanks Boo…” 

“Bah, you are such a child.”

“Am not!” 

Ranboo burst into laughter and for hours they just hung out, getting into all kinds of mischief.    
  
A few hours later Tommy poked his head over the side, eyes meeting with another pair of dark ones. Tommy scrambled back at the man lurched towards him, drunkenly shouting. He shot away darting back into the cafe and shutting the doors.

“Still there- they’re still there.” He let out a side, smiling slightly as he locked it again. 

“It’s almost two ammmmm!” Ranboo sighed, “We have school in the morning!”

“No we don’t, it’s Saturday.”

“Shut up-” He leaned back, hanging off one of the tables.

Early the next morning they heard the arrival of security guards and got up, sprinting out. When asked why they were there so early, their only excuse was their story, which was proven true when the officers checked the security tapes. Once they were allowed to leave, they sprinted out.

“Let’s go throw a party Ranboo!”

“Woo!”

New energy spawned from old memories <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3
> 
> Key loves you allllll


End file.
